warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vox Solaris (Quest)
|type = Optional Quest |reward = K-Drive Launcher Blueprint |requirement = Talk with Eudico in Fortuna }} Vox Solaris is an optional solo-only quest where the Tenno aids the people of Fortuna to reignite the Solaris United rebellion against Nef Anyo. Completing this quest allows full access to Solaris United syndicate, a K-Drive Launcher, and the blueprint for the Warframe. Walkthrough Aside from needing to access Fortuna by reaching Venus, this quest has no prerequisite. The quest begins upon first talking to Eudico. She explains that the Solaris work for a living and if the Tenno want to help, they should buy from Thursby, who is threatened with a repo order. Thursby had taken on his parents' debt and if he fails to make ends meet Nef Anyo will claim repossession and take away mechanical body parts and even his organic arms and legs. Talk to Thursby in Fortuna Thursby is a merchant desperately trying to meet his quota from selling useless scrap, so he asks the Tenno to steal better goods from the Corpus in Orb Vallis. When asked about Eudico, he explains that she once led the people of Fortuna under the name "Vox Solaris", the voice of Solaris United, until an incident caused her to step down. In Orb Vallis, Thursby points the Tenno to a Corpus supply drop. There, they must loot three caches within the marked area, which appear as barrel-like containers that can be identified by the smoke rising out of them. Impressed with the Tenno's work, Thursby suggests they could assault Nef Anyo by blowing up his coolant tower before he can present it to his board. However, Eudico cuts off his transmission, warning that he was speaking through an unsecured channel that had been tapped by the Corpus. The Tenno must pursue and shoot down a Corpus spy drone, then kill 30 enemy reinforcements all while defending the drone as Eudico hacks and erases the recording of Thursby. Once complete, Eudico ponders on having the Tenno for the resistance, but she stops herself and warns them not to help Thursby again. They must now head back to Fortuna. Talk to Thursby in Fortuna Thursby, now with the proper supplies to start a shop, thanks the Tenno, and refers them to The Business. The Business explains that he wishes to preserve the unique species in Orb Vallis before they are driven to extinction and tells the Tenno to head topside if they wish to help. The Business wants to send a message to the Corpus by delivering a K-bomb to their repo squad, who have made a hit list of indebted Solaris. Eudico immediately intervenes and orders them not to use the K-bomb and instead stealthily take the list, prompting The Business to argue against Eudico's methods. The Tenno must head into a bunker and hack a terminal to take the hit list, and must avoid the cameras and drones otherwise the Corpus will attempt to delete their data. The hit list reveals that the repo squad is after The Business's field squad, who are overdue for a check-in. The Tenno arrives too late to find that the Corpus have already reached the field squad, but the whole team isn't present. They must investigate the four deceased bodies in the area, learning that the rest of the squad has been captured and are awaiting "processing." At the site where the field squad are being held, the Tenno must hack a terminal and defend the area until the hacking is complete. Killing the Terra Jailers reinforcements drops a data key that speeds up the hacking process. Once the hostages are rescued, Nef Anyo contacts the Tenno informing them that Thursby's stunt had not gone unnoticed, and has him repossessed. The lift will also be disabled during this time. Talk to Eudico in Fortuna Eudico laments at Thursby's repossession, mentioning that the medics are unsure if they can stabilize him due to "so much missing." She blames the Tenno before deciding to attempt an appeal to Nef Anyo and instructs them to head back to Orb Vallis. Nef Anyo is pushing to activate an Orokin coolant tower, but due to its unfinished state it will release a heat cascade that threatens the Vallis. To counteract this, the Tenno must defend a single excavator as they drill for Amarast. However, The Business warns Eudico that her attempts to appeal to Nef Anyo are in vain, and Fortuna needs the rebellious Eudico. Eudico urges the Tenno to hurry and deliver the Amarast to the coolant tower. However, Nef Anyo broadcasts to the Solaris that his investor showcase is coming soon and decides to perform a test run. By the time the Tenno arrive, they are too late and the tower malfunctions, and are told to return to Fortuna. Nef Anyo demands the Solaris' floor boss turn in fifty workers for repossession. Talk to Eudico in Fortuna Eudico explains that since Nef Anyo crushed the resistance, she had been focused on attempting to appease him, now realizing that her efforts are in vain. She tells the Tenno that they can leave if they wish, but are the only obstacle between Solaris and oblivion from Nef Anyo's men. The Tenno resolve to stay and fight, and receive a "present" to be delivered. The Business assumes Eudico is attempting to buy off Nef Anyo, before realizing his K-bomb is missing. At topside, Nef Anyo's troops have amassed right outside of Fortuna. The Tenno must detonate the K-bomb before fighting off waves of Corpus. Eudico, returning to her "Vox Solaris" identity, announces the return of Solaris United and that the Tenno is their messenger, demanding a halt on repossessions. Nef Anyo disbelieves Vox's return as a nothing but a ghost and sends in a Profit-Taker Orb, a gargantuan spider machine. As the Tenno currently has no means to combat the Orb, Eudico orders a retreat, claiming Nef Anyo won't destroy Fortuna with it. The Business apologizes to Eudico, but instead she thanks him for not giving up on her. Talk to Eudico in Fortuna Eudico explains to the Tenno that Nef Anyo placed the Profit-Taker Orb to prevent Solaris from interfering with his investor showcase, and tells them that she arranged something for them back on Orb Vallis. Just outside of Fortuna is a K-Drive. The Tenno must head toward the coolant tower, slipping past the Profit-Taker Orb, and hack into the control terminal to reposess the tower, then defend it from Corpus as Eudico attempts to overheat the tower. Vox threatens Nef Anyo, right in front of his investors, with the destruction of the coolant tower if he does not comply with their demands. Nef Anyo tries to pass it off as security detail and attempts to call their bluff, but Vox counters that they'd rather go down with his fortune than continue living in poverty. When the overheat nears completion, Nef Anyo finally relents and Vox reminds him that the Solaris are the people who make the Vallis work. Eudico instructs the Tenno to deliver the Amarast, remedying the heat cascade, before they return to Fortuna. Meanwhile, Nef Anyo attempts to appease his angry investors, to no avail. Epilogue On returning to Fortuna, the player will receive the K-Drive Launcher, and an inbox message stating Smokefinger found a main blueprint for the Warframe. The Solaris United and Ventkids syndicates are now available, with Eudico offering Bounties, The Business with fishing and wildlife conservation, and Ventkids with K-Drive. Thursby is also revealed to have survived and gained mechanical legs, earning him the new name Legs, offering to sell MOA parts. The Vox Solaris syndicate will also be available if the player has also completed The War Within and reached the rank of Old Mate with Solaris United. Note *Though Vox Solaris quest is optional, it must be completed to gain access to Legs, and thus MOA, and Orb Vallis Bounties. Trivia *The description of the Solaris United Syndicate changes after the quest is completed to reflect the resurgence of the Solaris United movement. Prior to the quest's completion, the text is a more general description of the Solaris people and their state of debt-slavery: ::"Indentured workers to the Corpus; the indispensable backbone of the Corpus business model on Venus. Manning factories, rail tractors and mines they work to pay off the artificial bodies (rigs) they bought in order to work." Patch History *Fixed the hostages in the “Rescue the Hostages” mission during the Vox Solaris quest not all behaving in the same cowering way. Cowards... *The Vox Solaris quest is now replayable in the Codex!﻿ *Balances towards the Vox Solaris quest to decrease difficulty: **Reduced the number of Excavators to defend to 1.﻿ **Lowered the max enemy count for Excavation. ﻿ **Enemies no longer drop Reinforcement Beacons. }} es:Vox Solaris (Aventura) Category:Update 24